Generally, manual liquid dispensers of various types have been implemented to dispense liquids in a variety of applications. One type of manual liquid dispenser is a dispenser that includes a manually operated nozzle that dispenses a liquid in a fine mist from the dispenser. Such liquid dispensers are commonly referred to as “atomizers”, in that the liquid is dispensed in very small liquid droplets. A common application for such atomizer is in the dispensing of fragrant perfumes or other scented liquids.
Other manual liquid dispensers include liquid spray dispensers that utilize a reciprocating handle manually operated by an external force to pump liquid out of a container. When the liquid is pumped under pressure through a spray nozzle, the nozzle generates a dispersed mist of very small liquid droplets. Typically, liquid spray dispensers of this type comprise a pump mechanism that utilize a plunger manually reciprocated in the pump mechanism to draw liquid out of the liquid chamber.
Some of the prior liquid dispensers are intended to be reusable so that a user may re-fill the liquid chamber with replacement liquid. The ability to re-fill the liquid chamber permits re-use of the dispenser and promotes conservation of materials employed in manufacturing the dispenser. A re-fillable dispenser may also promote the manufacture of more intricate dispensers, both in form and function. One particular example is a reusable fragrant perfume atomizer having an overall size that is suitable for storage in a pocket or small purse. While such small dimensions are useful for portability, the capacity for fragrant perfume is compromised. Thus, it may be beneficial to re-fill the liquid chamber of such small, portable dispensers.
A number of approaches have been implemented for re-filling a liquid chamber in a liquid spray dispenser. One approach is to merely open the liquid chamber and pour in the replacement liquid with the use of a funnel. This technique, however, is time-consuming and can result in spillage of the refilling liquid. Another approach is a liquid inlet valve incorporated with the liquid spray dispenser for injecting replacement liquid into the liquid chamber from a pressurized reservoir. The liquid inlet valve is configured for engagement with a dispensing nozzle of a large liquid reservoir. While various designs for connecting inlet valve reservoir systems to liquid spray dispensers have been implemented, conventional designs require a pressurized liquid reservoir or pumping while the inlet valve of the liquid spray dispenser is attached to the larger liquid reservoir. Pumping of the dispenser while attached to a larger liquid reservoir may require added dexterity or may result in potential liquid leakage if the attachment between the dispenser and reservoir fails while pumping.